


Comfort

by roxashighwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: There’s no light. There’s also no blanket, but that’s okay; two person shaped furnaces bracket her and generate enough warmth that she’d be sweating even without what the panic has done to her.-Brunnhilde wakes from a nightmare, but it's okay, she's got Thor and Bruce.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My friend [Fox](http://spacefoxen.tumblr.com) had an emotion at me earlier today and I decided that I needed to write something.

She jolts awake, gasping for breath. There’s no light. There’s also no blanket, but that’s okay; two person shaped furnaces bracket her and generate enough warmth that she’d be sweating even without what the panic has done to her.  The echo of her scrapper number keeps bouncing around her head even as an arm loops across her bare middle. 

“You're thinking far too loud.” Thor’s voice is a sleep rough mumble against her shoulder, his arm a comforting weight across her ribs.

The other furnace presses closer to kiss her temple. “Bru, you’re safe. It’s just me and Thor.” Bruce’s voice is just as sleep roughened as Thor’s, but sounds far more exhausted. “We’ve got you.”

She relaxes in stages, her breathing evening and her muscles going loose as she focuses on them and their weight.

“I’ll punch your nightmares,” Thor offers, as he has been for the last few nights. “My muscles are big and good for punching.” 

“I’m good,” she says at last, minutes later. She pats at Thor with the hand trapped between their bodies, a gentle touch so as not to pull him into full wakefulness. “Thank you.” She says it to both of them, to the quiet darkness of their shared room so different from the constant bright lights and noise of Sakaar, to everything that has lead her to be squished between two solid bodies that seem to care for her unconditionally. 

Thor mumbles, “Still thinking too loud,” mouth working against Brunnhilde’s shoulder. 

“Thor.”

That makes her pat at Bruce as well. “It’s alright,” she tells him softly. She turns her head to bump their foreheads together. “No need to get upset, big guy. Let’s go back to sleep.” Brunnhilde aims herself back at the ceiling, the nightmare fading from her mind. 

Thor snuggles closer and presses the back of his hand to Bruce’s stomach when Bruce mirrors him. He hums, pleased, when Bruce touches his cheek before settling his hand on Brunnhilde’s solar plexus. 

With their warmth wrapping around her, she feels herself start to drift back to sleep with a final thought that she was really quite lucky to have them.


End file.
